7 ans disparus
by Qyumi
Summary: Fried X Mira. Fried pense aux 7 ans qu'il a perdu suite à Tenrou Hima. Pas vraiment de place précise par rapport à l'histoire à partir de leur retour. Rating: M par sécurité.


Voilà ma toute première fic.

Je dois avouer que je stress un peu pour ce que vous allez en penser. Il s'agit d'une fic Fried x Mira. Je trouve que c'est un couple trop peu présent...

Ma beta rideuse ne donnant pas de signe de vie, j'espère que malgré tout les fautes seront le moins présentes possibles.

Il s'agit d'un OS. LA fin ne me plaisant pas je le transformerais peut-être en Two shot.

* * *

**7 ans disparus.**

Sept ans de vide se trouvaient dans le cœur d'un mage, qu'aurait-il accompli en ces sept années perdues ? Aurait-il avoué ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur ? Seraient-ils mariés ? Auraient-ils un enfant comme Alzak et Biska ? Où bien serait-il toujours là à la regarder faire son travail sans rien lui dire ? Depuis le retour de Luxus il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il le regrettait désormais. Qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire comme Ever avec le frère de son aimée. Pouvoir exprimer ces sentiments de manière plus ou moins discrète pour qu'elle finisse par le comprendre. On comprenait clairement en les voyants ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Bixlow ne manquent pas une occasion pour les taquiner sur ce sujet. Même si lui-même se rapprochait peu à peu d'une jeune mage aux courts cheveux blancs. Leurs conversations qui, à l'époque, pouvait l'agacer lui manquaient. Il se surprenait lui-même à regretter ces conversations qui finissaient toujours sur le rêve de la jeune femme : Que la guilde soit remplie des enfants des membres. Plusieurs fois il s'était imaginé le leur dans cette troupe. Mais… S'il avait un enfant avec elle, ils devaient donc… Plusieurs fois il s'était alors imaginé la mage dans ces bras criant son nom. Et il restait ainsi en s'imaginant la comblée jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remue et lui demande si il était malade à cause de ses rougeurs importantes. Misère, que cette femme était son point faible ! Ce n'était pas les femmes en général mais uniquement elle. Et la conversation s'arrêtait ainsi car elle devait fermer la guilde. Et une fois chez lui il prenait une bonne douche froide, où quelques fois il s'imaginait que ses mains étaient celle de la barmaid. Les lendemains de ces jours-là, il avait toujours un peu de mal à la regarder en face en repensent à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il l'aimait il en était certain, ce 'était pas un simple désir charnel. Mais elle, devait lui en préférer un autre. Comme Luxus par exemple. Dieux, qu'il voudrait lui ressembler d'avantage !

Son cœur et son esprit étaient tous le deux torturés. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti en mission seul, il DEVAIT penser à autre chose. Seulement un festival réservé aux jeunes couples se déroulait dans cette ville. Il ne fit que penser à la mage Take-Over durant l'entièreté de sa mission et se fi rétamer par un simple bandit qui ne maitrisait pas la magie. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne put faire des enchantements corrects. Elle devait le haïr de l'avoir abandonnée du jour au lendemain lors du retour du dragon de foudre. Il se doutait que cette année elle ferait ce qu'elle avait prévu il y a sept ans à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Il se souvenait encore de tout ce qu'elle voulait faire pour que son rêve se rapproche, elle en avait de l'imagination la « démone de Fairy tail » comme si souvent appelée dans le temps.

Elle avait trouvé soi-disant par hasard un livre qui donnait, parmi d'autre chose tel qu'un élixir de fertilité qu'elle comptait également utiliser, la recette d'une potion qui permettait à deux êtres de s'avouer leurs sentiments si ceux-ci étaient réciproques. Il n'y croyait guère mais la voir dans tous ces états pour tout cela le rendait heureux et le faisait quelques peu rire. Elle voyait déjà une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui serait constellationiste tout comme sa mère. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui égarerait ses vêtements à tout bout de champ comme son père. Une petite fille aux yeux rouges sang de son père et les cheveux bleus de sa mère ayant la passion des bibliothèques allant avec. Une petite fille aux cheveux rouges avec un tatouage à l'œil droit, fan de fraisier. Un petit chaton bleu et blanc répétant « Aye ! » après son père. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et mauves jouant avec les totems/poupées de son père. Un petit garçon très efféminé aux cheveux châtains rallant sur son père dès qu'il disait « homme » dans une phrase où « c'est être un homme » sans raisons. Une petite fille esprit aux cheveux roux qui n'arrête pas de dire « Sumimasen ! » Et enfin une petite fille aux cheveux v… Elle avait arrêté sa phrase à ce moment précis et lorsqu'il lui demanda de continuer, elle lui répondit d'oublier la fin, en prenant quelques couleurs.

Elle avait clairement voulu dire aux cheveux verts, qu'elles autre couleurs commençaient par « V » ?... Vermillion, mais elle aurait simplement dit de couleur rouge et de toute façon aucun membre de la guilde n'était affublé d'une telle couleur de cheveux.  
Il n'en n'avait pas dormi de la nuit… Parlait-elle d'eux ? De lui et d'une autre ? Où… Pire, d'elle et d'un autre ? Vu les couleurs qu'elle avait pris la deuxième était éliminée d'avance, alors… La quelle était juste ? Ses réflexions l'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil, il ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Il n'en n'avait pas reparlé à Mira, aurai-t-il dut ?

Puis il repensa à une dame qui lui avait prédit son avenir sans rien lui demander. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se lamenter pour son comportement envers l'élue de son cœur mais agir avant de la perdre ! Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'y croyait nullement, que pour lui ce genre de dire n'est que fadaise ! Elle lui dit alors quelque chose qui le perturba : Ta mage Take-Over ne t'attendra peut-être pas toujours jeune mage des runes ! Comment savait-elle qu'ils étaient tous deux mages et quelles magies ils utilisaient ?! Coup de chance sûrement. Mais… Cette voix ressemblait à celle de la cadette des Strauss malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus grave. Il avait été tenté de demander vérification auprès de Kanna, mais avec sa discrétion il aurait été cuit. Alors il avait laissé cette histoire de côté. Peut-être qu'il devrait… Rah ! Voilà qu'il devenait fou ! Lui aller se faire prédire son avenir ?! Décidément le train lui permettait de réfléchir à ces évènements ! Trop même ! Il arriverait à Magnoria demain, Mira a sûrement déjà commencé les préparatifs pour le jour J qui serait dans une semaine. Cela faisait déjà quinze jours qu'il était parti… Il se faisait tard, il espérait ne pas rêver une nouvelle fois du corps de la mage. Déjà de se lever chez lui dans cet état était gênant, alors dans un train rempli de monde il serait mort devant les regards soit accusateurs soit disant « Alors jeune homme, beau rêve on dirait. »

_La barmaid gémissait sous les caresses que le mage des runes prodiguait sur l'entièreté de son corps. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle était déjà très humide. Il avait comme une pointe de fierté dans être le responsable. Elle voulait se donner à lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait mal car pour elle aussi s'était la première fois. Elle était si belle le corps légèrement luisant de transpiration, les joues rougies par le plaisir et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Il lui demanda tout de même si elle était sure de vouloir continuer. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il commença à la pénétrer, elle souffrait._

Arrêt de Magnoria ! Terminus !  
Argh ! Encore se rêve ! Le mage était extrêmement gêné. Comment allai-t-il faire pour que l'on ne remarque pas la bosse dans son pantalon ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le reste du wagon, il était le dernier, il lui suffisait de tenir ses bagages devant lui… Il devrait juste faire attention de ne rien frotter par inadvertance à cet endroit, parce qu'un mec qui gémit comme ça, en pleine rue ça ne fait pas normal, ça fait même très louche. Mais il était sauvé !  
Il était sauvé… Il était sauvé… Il en était certain. Et bien non, sa bonne étoile en avait décidé autrement, la jeune femme de ses fantasmes était devant lui, elle était venue l'accueillir lorsqu'elle le vit alors qu'elle passait dans le coin pour faire quelques courses pour la guilde, essentiellement de l'alcool. Qu'allait-il faire ?! Si elle remarquait la bosse se situant au niveau de son entre-jambes il était fichu ! Il devait fuir ! À tout prix ! Il devenait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse mais gardait pourtant son expression éternellement neutre. Elle lui parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à trouver une solution salvatrice. Soudainement, la mage mit sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il allait bien. La voilà la solution ! Il prétexta une grande fatigue et s'en alla en courant à moitié et une fois chez lui, pris la plus longue douche froide de l'histoire. Elle lui avait promis de venir chez lui une fois ses courses finies.

* * *

Voilà! Donc, très mauvaise fin un peu bâclée... Je l'ai écrite durant les cours où j'ai eu 2 heures d'études d'affilée...

Review s'il vous plais?


End file.
